2007-09-29 - Finding a Missing Master
Coruscant: Public Spaceport This massive Spaceport rises gracefully over the highest of this Sector of the City's shimmering towers and sweeping bridges. A slender, airy construction of silver framework set everywhere with transparisteel walls rises floor for floor above and behind the skyward-thrust cluster of heavy landing pads. Within this structure sentients from all over the galaxy bustle about with droids in tow, some making travel arrangements and some mucking their way through the crowded customs departments staffed by the pale-faced bereaucrats of Coruscant's Court system. The landing pads have been artfully designed and constructed of nearly white concrete, rimmed about with polished silver durasteel. The landing pads vary greatly from one to the next in size, but all share a common shape. Circular, they would be domes but for their flat tops. Each landing pad is supported from beneath by heavy foundations that eventually come together as they descend deeper into the City, and each is joined to the others by a complex series of open-air bridges. TIME: 38 years before the events of STAR WARS: Episode IV - A New Hope. Divak Tan exits his ship after the G-wing gently sits down on one of Coruscant's public landing pad. There is the hissing of jetted vapor as he walks down the ship's boarding ramp, brown robes flowing, and then they his again as the ramp retracts and closes itself. The Jedi draws his hood about him and makes his way through the maze of ships, looking this way and that as if he were searching for something. Having been on a run to Coruscant from headquarters, Tuil now is inspecting his own ship. The snubfighter seems to have its own place in the corner all her own while Tuil is looking after his navy shuttle. The young lieutenant is busy speaking with an official, but they reach an agreement and then Tuil is all alone again and he stands, looking at his fighter and thinking. "Ah. Perfect." Divak whispers under his breath as he spies the officer. "Lieutenant Tuil," he says, bowing. "Admiring that majestic ship of yours again?" he says with a toothy grin. "You are just the man I'm looking for. I'd like you to accompany me to the Jedi retreat at once.. we can talk on the way, but the matter is rather urgent." Tuil turns at the arrival of the Jedi and nods at his urgency. "Master Jedi! Of course!" The officer looks ready to help, in fact, he looks eager to help. Divak Tan nods sternly. Follow me. Divak Tan heads out of the Public Spaceport through the open thoroughfare. Divak Tan has left. You head out of the Public Spaceport through the open thoroughfare. Coruscant: Hyperstar Walkway This walkway runs along before the graceful transparisteel facade of the galaxy's largest Spaceport. Towering overhead, and indeed above the surrounding City, the massive structure sends the light of sun or moon back down upon the travelers like a many-faceted crystal. Above, the Landing Pads of the Spaceforth are thrust proudly skyward, creating a sort of canopy for the pedistrians. The traffic about this Sector of the City bustles swiftly through the confusion of glittering towers and domes, but a large approach path is left clear of all air traffic for the larger starships on ascent to the Spaceport. The walkway itself is paved with white stonework, trimmed about with silver settings. Opposite the massive facility there are no hand-rails, and a single stream of slow-moving traffic lingers less than a meter from the drop-off. Most of the traffic here is composed of air taxis, but occassionally a luxury air car hovers for a moment to pick up some important traveler from off-world. Further down along the walkway, the sharp-pointed silver tower of the Bank of Coruscant stands with an entrance at this level. Above its doors, a modified version of the Seal of Republic law proclaims the security of its accounts to rival any across the galaxy. Tuil follows along and asks, "What is this? Are we going on a mission? Have I been seconded to the Jedi?" His questions come as quick as his footfalls as he trails the Jedi. Divak Tan walks along at a good pace. "I've been given a mission by the Council," he says. "It seems a prominent Master has gone missing amidst some rather shady business." His voice is dark as he traverses the Hyperstar Walkway. "Yes - I would ask for your help, and that of the Navy, if you would provide it ... Seconded to the Jedi?" He laughs. "That is not for me to decide, Tuil, for I am but an apprentice myself!" Divak Tan descends along the wide bridge to the north. Divak Tan has left. You head down the long white road to the south. Coruscant: Retreat of the Jedi Knights - Entrance A clean road of simple white stonework halts at the base of a large, thick wall of the same construction. Cunningly wrought, the stones have been set together with such precision that the unwary eye might mistake the grooves between the stones as decorative. The walls rise some twenty meters above the tips of the towers and domes that make up the City-Proper all around them, culminating in battlements along their height and a domed tower at each corner. The walls themselves are wholly unadorned, without flags or banners of any kind. The gateway leading into large structure is surprisingly narrow-- wide enough, indeed for no more than two or three sentients to walk side by side. It is flanked on either side by a tall, somber statue of the same white stone: a figure hooded and cloaked, clasping a small cylindrical object in its hands. At night, these cylinders are revealed as subtle lamps, one blue and one green. Long moments pass as the officer and the Jedi pass through the crowds that only grow as the pair board the magtrain and then disembark in the government sector itself, the hub from which the spokes of the Republic emanate. Tuil pushes past an alien from some world he doesn't recall and replies belatedly, "Ah, I didn't mean get ahead. I look forward to offering the Navy's help!" Divak Tan nods. "We may need it.. my Master may explain more, and if not, then I will later.. but for now he has summoned me. He is not the kind of man who likes to be kept waiting. Follow me!" Divak Tan heads south through the gateway. Divak Tan has left. You head south through the gateway. Coruscant: Retreat of the Jedi Knights - Courtyard Within these clean white walls, the chaos of the City seems to disappear. The airspace above is completely clear of traffic, and the cacophony of aircars and speeders cannot seem to penetrate the heavy stonework all around. By day the clear blue sky shines down between the frame of the walls, and by night the brilliant stars of the Core are complimented by innumerable points of light drifting lazily through the sky: starships high in orbit. Most of the courtyard is covered with a verdant green grass, speckled here and there with white star-shaped flowers; this plantlife grows freely across the untrimmed lawn. A road of the same clean white stone as the walls meanders across this lawn like a creek, spilling into wider 'ponds' of circular landing pads placed here and there seemingly at random. In the center of the lawn, a wide tower stands slightly higher than the walls, crowned with a simple dome. Similar towers stand at each corner of the walls. Never having been here before, Tuil stops a moment, a bit shocked to find green grass and plantlife out in the open on the city-world of Coruscant. The silence is deafening and the lack of traffic overhead leaves him amazed and disoriented... Divak Tan has been talking rather heatedly,rushedly,quickly,softly,choppily to Tuil as he flits along, brown robes flapping. Indeed, his mind is whirring and the air nearly crackls about the Jedi with his own excitement. But there is danger: his face is hard set and his eyes slightly narrowed. With him, is likely Lieutenant Tuil of the Republic Navy. He looks about for someone... "Well, we're here," he whispers to Tuil. "And don't look so much like a noble in a whorehouse. My Master will make more of you if you pick your jaw off the ground." He smiles, his many teeth gleeming. The words of the apprentice bring Tuil back and he looks at Divak Tan pointedly, "What's this about whorehouses!?" Divak Tan waits, his feet planted firmly in the green grass. "A manner of speech, Tuil," he says. "And you will find none of them here, if you are interested." The old human who has served Divak Tan as Master and trainer for so long still seems to have the uncanny ability to 'pop out of the grass,' as the other Padawan have commented. There is the sound of a gruff throat clearing behind the pair of younger sentients, and a rough voice says, "What's this about whorehouses, indeed?" The Jedi who has found his way behind the duo without their knowing about has rough, grey hair and he casts a sharp eye at Padawan Tan, for now ignoring the Navy Lieutenant, "A manner of speech, indeed. What have you found in the library, Padawan?" Tuil turns around sharply and he recognizes this for Tan's master as he uses the word 'padawan'... Holding his place, the lieutenant waits to be addressed. Divak Tan bows deeply. "Greetings, Master," he says. "Besides a rather fussy librarian, a few clues that may pay off. I believe Yoda was last seen with one Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Furthermore, Kenobi, since the departure of his Master has been a bit of a .. shall we say... loose laser. There are multiple reports of damaged property, court trials, etc.. since Yoda has disappeared. Kenobi clearly was helped by Yoda's guidance and, by his last shuttle ticket, I believe Kenobi to be on Correllia." He pauses, looking at Tuil, and continues. "This is Lieutenant Tuil of the Republic Navy. He has agreed to help us in any way he can. Perhaps Kenobi can help us find Yoda, the Master-Apprentice relationship is often strong.. and we can help Kenobi as well. He does not seem like the type who should operate alone." The old Jedi gives a wry smile to the Padawan, and he chortles under his breath, shaking his head. "You have wasted your five days in the library, Padawan. Sir Kenobi most certainly has not been on Corellia for the last five years!" the old man shakes his head and rubs his knuckles in his bushy beard, "Sir Kenobi has been all over the Outer Rim. True, I don't presently know where the brash young Jedi is, but I suppose he must be somewhere near the Mantell System, or perhaps Paxo. No matter. I doubt if books were the best place to begin, in any case." The old man pauses, and straightens up, "I see you've affiliated yourself with the Navy, here. You're preparing to leave Coruscant and find Yoda, then, I take it?" At the mention of himself, Tuil stands straight and looks every bit the naval lieutenant with his black gloves, polished boots and blaster on his hip. Divak Tan nods, "By your leave, Master, yes," he says, a bit crestfallen regarding his wasted time in the library. Hardly worth dealing with the librarian and oily lawyer now. "Though I am not as sure as before.. the Outer Rim is a dangerous place to start and if one knows not where to start looking it could soon prove to be a useless endeavor." Divak likely realizes that exposing himself needlessly, flitting about the Outer Rim, would be fruitless and not a good tactical move. "Perhaps there is a way to draw Sir Kenobi to us..." The old man snorts, "I told you to find Yoda, not a hot-headed Jedi that the Council could summon with authority, Padawan! Use your head." He steps forward, looking Tan straight into the eyes, "You must take this more seriously, Padawan. The _Council_ wants you to find Yoda. You were the unanimous decision. This is no errand-boy's task! If Kenobi knew where Yoda was, we would! Follow your leads with Yoda, not Kenobi." The old Jedi sighs, and casts a sidelong glance at Tuil. "Gathering Navy friends... the Navy has good hardware, but it's hardly a professional operation. This is not a pleasure cruise, Padawan. Your friend better be up to the task." The old Jedi folds his arms before him, "Now, if you are ready to find Yoda, you are ready to begin the first stage of your Trials. Yoda will direct you further. Are you ready?" Divak Tan bows again, his head tails slicked back in humility, a typical Togruta sign of defference. "I am ready, Master," he says, thinking too much about his mission to pay the comments about the Navy any mind. Tuil though thinks the old man is full of it and his thoughts are plain on his face, never mind how obvious they may be to a Force user like these two. The heat slowly fades though as he listens to this bit of talk of the Jedi and trials and such. "Then you are no longer a Padawan, Divak Tan. I will take back the lightsaber we have lent you," the old Jedi says. He holds out his weathered hand. Divak Tan unclips the lightsaber at his side, pulling back his brown robe. He hands it over to his demanding Master, bowing. Divak Tan gives his Master Dramus's Lightsaber to Yoda. "Isn't that your weapon though? From what I've heard, the Outer Rim's no picnic!" Tuil can't help but voice his opinion after this Jedi 'master' has called the Navy unprofessional. The old man takes the saber and it disappears within the sleeve of his robe. "I hereby cast you out of the Jedi Order, Divak Tan. You are not a Padawan. Return to us a fully trained Jedi Knight, with the Force as your ally, or meet your destiny in the cold reaches of space." The Jedi raises himself up to his full height and gives Tan a dour look. Then he glances over to Tuil, "The weapon is not his. And neither of you have any place here any longer. Begone." Tuil after all his books finds this firsthand experience of the Jedi in their own home to be rather exasperating and he looks it. The lieutenant casts a last look around and then turns to head back to the bustle of /his/ homeworld. As 'his' lightsaber is taken from him, he initially feels great loss. Like his right arm has been cut off. Then, after his Master's words, a grim sort of satisfaction settles on him. He steels his will, narrows his eyes, and says. "I will not fail you, Master, or the Order. You have my word on this." Then, with another bow, walks out of the Jedi Retreat. As the Padawan walks out, the Master's voice can be heard one last time. "And, Divak... ?" Divak Tan turns, looking back at his broad-shouldered Master. "Yes?" he answers. It appears to him that all the Jedi present have their eyes fixed on the interaction. "May the Force be with you," the old Master says-- and through all his gruffness, a bit of worry shines through the old human's face. You head north through the gateway. Coruscant: Retreat of the Jedi Knights - Entrance A clean road of simple white stonework halts at the base of a large, thick wall of the same construction. Cunningly wrought, the stones have been set together with such precision that the unwary eye might mistake the grooves between the stones as decorative. The walls rise some twenty meters above the tips of the towers and domes that make up the City-Proper all around them, culminating in battlements along their height and a domed tower at each corner. The walls themselves are wholly unadorned, without flags or banners of any kind. The gateway leading into large structure is surprisingly narrow-- wide enough, indeed for no more than two or three sentients to walk side by side. It is flanked on either side by a tall, somber statue of the same white stone: a figure hooded and cloaked, clasping a small cylindrical object in its hands. At night, these cylinders are revealed as subtle lamps, one blue and one green. Divak Tan comes through the gateway to the south. Tuil looks back at Tan. "Your master seems like a crazy old wizard..." Divak Tan grins as he walks. "Master Leadwing can seem that way," he says. "He is gruff and rough, but with a heart of gold beneath, Tuil. His lessons have been invaluable to me." Tuil considers the words of Divak Tan and is accepting of them. "I'll have to show you Jedi something about navy professionalism then too!" "I've known no other other Father," Divak says. "Master Leadwing took me from Shili when I was but a young boy. He means well.. though I'm sure that lightsaber would have come in handy in the coming days.." He smiles. "Yes. His opinion of the Military is not the same as mine. Come.. Let's find somewhere we can relax and plan our expedition. There is much to consider." Tuil follows along behind Tan as they make their way through the crowds. Divak Tan heads down the long white road to the north. Divak Tan has left. Coruscant: Public Spaceport This massive Spaceport rises gracefully over the highest of this Sector of the City's shimmering towers and sweeping bridges. A slender, airy construction of silver framework set everywhere with transparisteel walls rises floor for floor above and behind the skyward-thrust cluster of heavy landing pads. Within this structure sentients from all over the galaxy bustle about with droids in tow, some making travel arrangements and some mucking their way through the crowded customs departments staffed by the pale-faced bereaucrats of Coruscant's Court system. The landing pads have been artfully designed and constructed of nearly white concrete, rimmed about with polished silver durasteel. The landing pads vary greatly from one to the next in size, but all share a common shape. Circular, they would be domes but for their flat tops. Each landing pad is supported from beneath by heavy foundations that eventually come together as they descend deeper into the City, and each is joined to the others by a complex series of open-air bridges. You board Hyperion. SPACE: Hyperion blasts off into Coruscant: Airspace Sector 350. SPACE: Hyperion lands in Corus II: Republic Naval Headquarters - Naval Landing Platforms. You leave Hyperion. Corus II: Republic Naval Headquarters - Naval Landing Platforms This, the great central operations center of the Galactic Republic Navy, is a vast network of interconnected platforms, hangars, landing bays, and repair bays, all busy at every hour, for the watchful eye of the Republic never sleeps. At all times technicians in breathsuits stand ready to repair, refuel, rearm, or refit the vessels of the Republic's warfleet; drydocks for just that purpose line the mountains to the west; and space squadrons descend from the heavens every hour day and night. To the south a series of airlocks lead into the huge command center from which Navy Operations are directed. The Bo-Bo arrives from Orbit of Corus II. Divak Tan emerges from The Bo-Bo. Divak Tan goes to Corus II: Republic Naval Headquarters - Operations. Divak Tan has left. Corus II: Republic Naval Headquarters - Operations A towering ceiling of transparisteel hundreds of feet high discloses a truly awesome view of the galaxy in all its monstrous vastness, full of twinkling worlds and blazing stars and the flickering moving lights of starships. The dome is supported by nothing; it is a self-sufficient, self-enclosing bubble, a marvel of Republic architecture, and one to wonder at. Below the dome, this entire vast command center is one never-ceasing hive of momentum. Sentients scuttle every which way, all clad in the silver drab of the Republic Navy, bearing rank pips of various degrees, stylus-pads replete with data, flimsy readouts, sealed orders, directives; hither and thither they go, and their business is the power of the Republic. On a raised platform near the pinnacle of the dome sits an elevated table where the admirals and captains gather, in times of crisis, to discuss fleet maneuvers. In his element with which he is becoming increasingly familiar, Tuil leads the way into the nerve center of the Navy. Finding a quiet spot, the lieutenant looks back at Divak Tan and nods to him. "What's our plan of attack then for finding your Yoda?" Divak Tan looks around, marveling at the stars overhead and the vast fleets. Unprofessional? Hogwash! He looks at the uniformed officers giving and taking reports. "Well, first principles I guess," says Divak. "I don't think we should go it alone. What forces do you have at your disposal, Lieutenant?" "Well, I have a shuttle, but it doesn't even have hyperdrive..." Tuil shrugs. "I do have my fighter and she seats a few and has hyperdrive and lasers..." He looks at Tan. "What else do you think we need?" "More than that, Lieutenant," the outcast Jedi says. "As an officer, you must have some military men at your disposal, no? Who is your commanding officer?" "I doubt anyone would miss me if I took off, but I doubt I could commandeer some men without at least a request from the Jedi or something..." Tuil looks a bit downcast. "My own superior is never around much." Divak Tan grumbles. Unprofessional? It's looking more that way. "Hmm," Divak wonders. "Where do your own skills lie? I, for example, am a passable pilot and have had some training in tactics and military situations.. from the Jedi, of course, this may be a little different from what you are used to." "I can fly some as well and I have repair skills." Tuil looks a bit proud and happy to have something positive to relate. "Along the way, I've picked up some legal knowledge working for my uncle. Maybe you could tell me about this Yoda. My uncle mentioned him once." Divak Tan smiles as he finds a chair to sit down in. He watches the Naval officers work. "Yoda is a Jedi Master of the highest order, or so I hear," says Tan. "I have never had the pleasure of meeting him, but, apparently, he has been missing for some time. Obi-Wan Kenobi was Yoda's most recent apprentice." Tuil nods. "Is he non-human? That would certainly narrow things down." Divak Tan nods. "He is. I don't know exactly what species he is." He looks over at the Navy Recruiter. He senses that likely he will not be able to obtain troops here. "Who is your uncle? He seems like he has quite a bit of knowledge... more than I on the matter, for sure." "Oh, we only call him 'Uncle'. Supreme Justice Palpatine. He's been a friend of our family for many years and I've known him for as long as I can remember." Tuil smiles. "He is wise and I always try to go to him for advice when I can." Divak Tan nods. "I know of the Supreme Justice.. not personally, of course. I hear he is wise and powerful, though." He pauses. "And, though Master Leadwing has warned me of politicians, youre 'uncle' may be of some use to us. Do you think he would be able to aid our quest? .. assuming the Navy gives you leave, of course.. I have no doubt they will.. I can be quite.. persuasive." He shows his teeth as he smiles. Tuil grins. "I would think so! And I would think he could get me leave as well. He's influential with the Navy. Why, just a week or so ago, I was on a run to Byss and I found my uncle inspecting the mines for the Senate there. They trust him for such things." "The Force works in mysterious ways, Lieutenant," Divak says. "You should seek out your 'uncle' and see what help he can provide. On my end, I have a few connections on Coruscant and can likely enlist some aid." He pauses. "Though I warn you.. they may be less reputable than the help Palpatie provides." "But honorable, right?" Tuil looks at the Jedi-to-be, seemingly already knowing what the answer will be (or what he thinks it ought to be). "I'm sure any help you can provide would be of great use on a mission like this." Divak Tan shrugs. "You will come to find that there is many kinds of honor, Lieutenant. While my friends may not be wealthy, they have good hearts, non-the-less, and often skills that are not found in .. mainstrain society. The Jedi have a way of looking into such things.." Then he stares long and hard into Lt. Tuil's eyes. Divak Tan says, "Hrm. Interesting. Most interesting." With his own meagre skills, he can feel something, but Tuil can do little else but sense the look of the Jedi. "If they're your friends, I'm sure they'll be right for your purposes." Divak Tan nods. "Now, though, I must go... Send me a holonet message and let me know how the meeting with your uncle goes. I will do the same. We will meet again soon, Lieutenant," Divak says and then bows in departure. Tuil bows in return, his mind clearing after being hard pressed it seemed. He watches the Jedi with newfound respect. Category:Chapter I Category:September 2007 RP Logs